pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerdy Charm
Albert, Stacy and the other characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I don't own the characters, but I own the story. A special one shot for Forever Alone Day(as you know it, "Valentine's Day"). It's still a better love story than Twilight. The sun's beams were joyfully playing across the park's alleys. It was an inviting day of summer. The breeze was perfumed with different scents of flowers, while the children's cheeful laughs were invading everyone's ears, along with the birds' songs. But there was a boy that didn't notice any elements of this beautiful day. In fact, he couldn't even see it, because his eyes were reflecting the image of the stunning Japanese girl from the other bench. Her hair was dancing with the breeze's silent moves and her face was focused some plants, while a flowing voice came out from her mouth. "Candace, I'm sure that Jeremy will invite you somewhere tonight. Oh, you must bust your brothers, I see. Okay, hear you later!" Stacy replied through phone to her red-head best-friend. Albert talked with her several times, but he never had the guts to actually spend time only with her. Now, he had a chance, but most probably, he was going to miss it. "Why are you still here? Go invite her!" Irving said from his back, scaring the life outta his brother. "Irving! How many times do I have to tell you to knock the... Wait, we're in park. Why did you come here? Weren't you stalking Phineas and Ferb?" his blonde sibling replied. "I was. But I felt a disturbance in the Brother Force and I knew I had to help you." Maybe Irving was right. He can do it. He had to do it. "Okay, annoying little brother. You can go back to your weird activity, you've just brought balance to the Brother Force." After making sure that nobody was around him, Albert collected all the courage he had and went straight to Stacy. "He... He... Hello, Stacy." "Oh, hello, Albert! How are you?" the girl replied. "Fffine. Is this place... Free?" he asked, at charming as possible. "Sure. You can stay, if you want." He chose to stay at relative distance, because he didn't want to look importunate, but not far, as he didn't want to look like he didn't want to stay with her. After this moment, he forgot to think about the distance, as her hair started again the dance in the wind and it was like a background music on the background. It was like every thing was around Stacy. The flowers, the breeze, the sun... Her hand on his shoulder, shaking him... "Albert, are you alright?" she asked worried. "Y...Yes." "Good. You seemed lost." "I was in Stacyland." he whispered to himself. "Did you say something?" Stacy asked. He shook his head. "I've got a better idea. Let's walk around!" the Japanese girl said, then took the hand of the boy and started to run. Albert forgot how to walk for a moment, but then he felt like he was floating. Stacy was still holding his hand and the only concern he had was if his face was red. He was going deep into Stacyland... "Albert, look! A swing!" she called the boy cheerfully. This disconnected him in few seconds, as he woke up staying in the back of a swing, and the girl was swinging in it. "I bet that I can make you fly!" he said to her. "Haha, sure!" she replied to him. "Challenge accepted." he retorted back. He collected all his power to push the swing. He could hear Stacy yelling "Yay!", but again, her hair and her face seemed to cover Albert's mind into a deep... Wake up! ''he said to himself. After few minutes, Stacy decided it was enough and that they should move on. Albert followed her like a little puppy. Often, she was pointing to flowers or plants, but he barely noticed them. Suddenly, he was woken up by another shake of Stacy and a meow. "That kitty is going to fall!" Stacy cried, pointing over a little kitten stucked in a tree. Albert thought a few moments. It was his chance to impress her. "I'll save her! I saved enough mages from raging dragons... But then I took an arrow to the knee." Obviously, he didn't know what he was doing. At first, he seemed to know how to climb up in a tree, but then, he got stucked with the cat. "Albert, are you alright?" Stacy called from the ground. "It looks like you're catched there!" "No, no... I'm coming down in a second!" he replied to her. By coming down in a second, he didn't actually mean at that time. But after a move, he woke up falling and landing in a bush, with the little kitten in his hand. "Albert!" the Japanese girl cried. "What did you do?" "I'm fine. Look at the kitty!" After he let the little cat down, it started to joyfully play around. Albert put his hand in his hair, discovering the nest he got from the fall. "Don't worry about those branches. You were a hero!" she replied to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go. See you later." Albert kept staring from the bush... But what is love besides that huge black nerdy pair of glasses? Besides all the math formulas, all the chemistry and biology notes, besides all the ninja stuff? How is it to image her in your mind, holding her hand, seeing her in blur, in slow motion, with flowers around? But how is it when you're the type of person for who the logic has never failed? Feeling the shiver on the back when she's around and the happiness wants to burst out. When the whole world fades, and there's nobody left, but her. "Brother, are you alright?" said Irving, shaking his blonde sibling. "Yes, yes I am, annoying little brother. I'm just meditating about the things..." answered Albert, staring at the Japanese girl that just waved at him. "I think I've just found ''my Princess Leia..." Category:Fanon Works Category:Holiday Specials Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Albert